


Kazuya's request to Lucky Chloe

by Vrafter



Category: Tekken
Genre: F/M, Intimidation, Lolicon, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrafter/pseuds/Vrafter
Summary: Kazuya asks Lucky Chloe for a favor...an embarrassing and lewd favor.





	Kazuya's request to Lucky Chloe

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with another one. I need to work more on my stories....

“Mr Mishima… uhh you called for me?” Lucky Chloe said as she popped her head from behind the door to kazuya’s office.

“Yes… enter..” Kazuya said as looked at her and leaned back in his chair. Lucky Chloe quickly entered and closed the door behind her slowly. She nervously walked towards kazuya’s desk playing with her fingers. Sometimes she feels afraid of kazuya. Just looking into his devilish eyes and seeing his stern frown makes her feel uncomfortable but she endures it for the sake of the G corporation.

“ N-Not to be rude sir but can you make this quick? I have much to do for the next performance.” Lucky Chloe says nervously, looking around his office, playing with her pigtails to help calm her down. She felt his gaze on her before he finally said something.

“Chloe… I have a mandatory request for your next performance. These old geezers that I'm trying to get on board with G corporation won't listen to what a word me or the rest of the staff have to say but they have a soft spot for you. To please their perverted mind, I promise them an “interesting performance” from you in exchange of their full attention of our operation.” Kazuya said looking into Chloe’s eyes with every word with his same usual serious face. Chloe’s mind got stuck as soon as kazuya said “interesting performance”. Her face started to turn red from the thought that was going through her head. 

“When you say interesting performance… what do you mean exactly sir?” Chloe said as she puts her hands on his desk. She was scared of his reply as she has an idea of what he means.

Kazuya closes his eyes and replied in an embarrassing manner. He felt sick just thinking of the words he was about to say.

“To put it bluntly, wear some more revealing clothing. Show off your breast more. Show off your butt a little more. Do a little more seductive dancing in your routine. When you do that, that will be more than enough to please their sick minds.” Kazuya felt more and more sick to his stomach as he said this with a clear sign of a disgust on his face.

Chloe quickly covered herself from embarrassment, her face covered with nothing but red. She shook her head trying to erase the thought of countless eyes of horny men looking at her like a piece of meat.

“N-No way…. No way in hell! I'm not some lewd girl for perverted lolicons!” Chloe said shouting at kazuya, slamming her hands on his desk but she suddenly froze in place. Kazuya had got up from his chair and shot a spine tingling gaze at her. Chloe immediately started to back up.

“Are you denying my request?” Kazuya said as she walked towards Chloe who is continuously walking backwards until she backs up into the door. Once she realizes she had nowhere to go, kazuya was literally a few inches away from her.

“ N-no… not really.. it's just..” Chloe tried to come up with an excuse until kazuya grabbed her by the face. At this point, Chloe was terrified.

“Do this for G Corporation and you will be showered with riches and fans… fail to do this, I will kick you out and you will never live to tell the tale.” Kazuya said as she pushes her face away from his. Chloe shakes in anger but finally gives in and accepts the request.

“Fine! Have it your way sir….. for G Corporation…”

Chloe turned around and opened the door to leave but then turned back around to face kazuya, who is now back at his desk.

“You know Mr Mishima... women won't love you and want to be with you if you treat them like this..” Chloe pouted as she finally leaves and closes the door behind her.

“.......foolish little girl…. The only woman I ever loved and ever wanted left my life years… all that matters now is my cursed family blood between my father and son.” Kazuya said as he swings his chair around and looks out the window that was behind his desk.


End file.
